


Forging Futures

by Yashahime2000



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashahime2000/pseuds/Yashahime2000
Summary: Sesshomaru can't help but feel his insights heighten for the worst. Not taking any chances he pays a visit to the volcanic mountain side
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 51





	Forging Futures

“Sis” Setsuna looked up at Towa, “where are we going” 

Towa only shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know. Papa hasn’t said yet”

“But didn’t Jaken say something” 

“He said we will be seeing an old friend”

Setsuna still puzzled just clutched to her father’s mokomoko and Towa did the same. Feeling the breeze running past them. The twins were riding on mokomoko as their father flew through the sky to an unknown place, he kept from them. They had been traveling for quite sometime now. A good 20 minutes almost. 

“Hold on” their father’s deep voice bellowed so they could hear him through the winds. 

The girls’ tiny fists clutched the soft fur as their father made a dive towards the ground. His feet touched the ground and the mokomoko lowered to the ground. Once the 4-year olds saw, they let go of the fluff and jumped to the ground. 

“Sesshomaru” a crackly old voice spoke. 

The girls whipped their heads at the unfamiliar voice. There sat in front of them was an old man dressed in an old dirty green kimono. Behind him off to the side sat a three eyed cow. Towa’s eyes looked around and then the fell upon the large skull that sat behind the old man. It’s mouths wide open. 

“PAPA!!!” Towa shrieked and ran up to her father grabbing on to his hakama and hid behind his legs. 

Setsuna wasn’t as afraid of the skull as her sister, but she was uneased at being present near the volcano. She was quite like her father so instead in her fear she to ran up and hid behind her sister and father.

“Totsai” he spoke “you are to forge two weapons” 

Totsai looked at his master’s eldest son in question, “Sesshomaru, what is your purpose. Is it your children?”

Sesshomaru looked down at his children that were seeking his protection. Keeping his eyes trained on the two he spoke, “Yes”

Totsai nodded standing up and heading towards the open mouth of the skull. Sesshomaru followed behind the old yokai. The girls were still scared of the skull and volcano, but they still were glued to their father, not being more then 3 feet away. 

Totosai walked to the back of the cave like house and sat crisscross. Sesshomaru remained standing with the girls still behind him. 

“They are to be finished in a weeks’ time”

Totosai was somewhat intrigued at the urgent and short time completion, “Why must they be forged in such a haste”

Sesshomaru paused his answer. He had his reasons, but he wanted neither Rin nor the girls to know. Even if the twins heard it, they wouldn’t understand, that he wasn’t worried about. He was worried they’d ask their mother about it. He didn’t want to tell Rin…..not yet at least. 

“Close your ears” he said.

The twins immediately brought their hands up and clasped them over their ears. The twins were scared of the lightning and thunder, so Rin had told them to cover their eyes whenever a storm rolled in. Obviously, there wasn’t a storm right now, but he knew it would help them from hearing what he was about to say. When he made sure all four ears where covered by all four hands, he turned back to Totosai.

“I fear something beyond will happen within the next year that will cause great damage. I do not know of it, but I sense it will come. If my senses are true, my daughters shall be given something to stay with them, if myself were not able to be their side”

He glanced back down at the girls and that was their cue the “Storm” was over. Their small hands dropped but went to clutch Sesshomaru’s hakama. 

“I see” the old man said “You seem to possess an insight similar to the Master. He too what have insights and sensation of the future. Just as I predicted the why he left Tenseiga to you, Sesshomaru”

Sesshomaru scoffed at that. He had no need here talking off his father. He was only interested in the point at hand and the forging of weapons for his daughters, “Enough talk of father. Get to the point Totosai”

Totosai nodded, “Let me see the girls”

Sesshomaru looked down and nodded his head in the direction of Totosai. They hesitated, but they knew there was no way of getting out of it, with their father’s eyes staring at them. Towa was the first to step forward. Setsuna saw and quickly grabbed her older sister’s hand and slowly walked to him. The twins stopped when they were about 2 feet away from the man. 

Totosai raised his hand to his chin and started at the girls with his bulging eyes. Which just that made the twins nervous. After what felt like an eternity, Totosai nodded, “I predict the oldest is best fit with a Taki Sword and the youngest to a Naginata”

“Very well” Sesshomaru spoke, “Children”

Towa and Setsuna turned and ran back over to their father standing on either side of him. They weren’t as scared anymore, but still on edge with the new face. 

Totosai might be old, but he knew better. He knew his master, but he also knew his son. Especially the oldest, “Sesshomaru. Do you wish to use me to use your fang for the weapons”?

Sesshomaru only nodded. Sesshomaru wished to keep even the slightest bit of himself with his daughters no matter what. He was willing to sacrifice his fang for 4 days until it grew back. When he came home it would also mean Rin would become hysterical over his missing tooth. He didn’t know if he were to fib the slightest or tell her the truth. He’d cross then line eventually and determine it then. 

“Okay” Totosai said standing up and grabbing a pair of pliers, similar to the ones he used with Inuyasha all those years ago to fix tessaiga, “Open up”

Sesshomaru felt his heart skip a few beats. He never would admit it, but he was nervous of the feeling that would come with his tooth being ripped out. But he needed to do it. He remembered the presence of the 4-year olds and got down bending at his knees. He reached around each girls’ head and covered their eyes. He wasn’t letting them see it. It also made a better level as he was taller than the swordsmith. He opened his mouth waiting for the pain. He felt the metal hit the fang, the coldness making it sensitive. He felt it clamp and with a forceful pull, his fang was ripped form the gum. Sesshomaru jumped and growled in the absurd pain. He quickly closed his mouth and backed his head away as far as possible from Totosai. He tasted the small hint of metallic as the gum was bleeding slightly. Not as much as you’d think as he was a demon after all. It heeled quicker. He removed his hands from the girls’ eyes. 

“It’ll do” Totsai said examining the fang between the clamps, “You are now a daiyokai. It will work”

“Have them done in a week” Sesshomaru turned to the girls, “Time to go”

Towa and Setsuna both obeyed their father’s words and grabbed on to mokomoko and swung their legs over, straddling it. Sesshomaru turned to walk towards the opening of the cave.

“Wait Sesshomaru” 

Sesshomaru glanced back at Totosai, “what is to happen with the swords. The children have not even reached their 5th year?”

“I plan to keep the swords with you until further notice. If my insight is correct and it happens, I expect you to get the swords to my daughters when they are the right age. That shall be determined when the time comes”

Totosai only nodded at his master’s son. No one would know how those words would come into effect in the mere 5 months away. The disaster happened during the forest fire that caused everything. Rin and Setsuna were fallen at the hands of the butterfly. Sesshomaru now stand guard of his wife in the tree of limbo. Setsuna does not remember her previous life moments and Towa was never seen again. They presumed she was dead. Totosai still held the Naginata and Taki in his home waiting for the day to come. 

One day, 6 years later when Setsuna was 10 years old, Kohaku came to Totosai’s home. He informed Totosai that he had a new trainer in the demon slayers and said that he needed a weapon to be forged. When he asked the trainers name and Kohaku responded with ‘Setsuna’, Totosai knew it was the hanyo. He gave the naginata to Kohaku to be passed to Setsuna, but he never revealed anything about Setsuna’s past to Kohaku. Now Totosai was left with the Taki. He refused to get rid of it or give it away as it was Sesshomaru’s fang but also he had a feeling. That the “dead” hanyo princess was out there somewhere…..but where.


End file.
